Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another, e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc., and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television, e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming, and the rise of well known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel, particularly around the greens; some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. A host of swing and/or teaching aids also is available on the market that promises to help lower one's golf scores.
Being the sole instrument that sets a golf ball in motion during play, golf clubs also have been the subject of much technological research and advancement in recent years. For example, the market has seen dramatic changes and improvements in putter designs, golf club head designs, shafts, and grips in recent years. Additionally, other technological advancements have been made in an effort to better match the various elements and/or characteristics of the golf club and characteristics of a golf ball to a particular user's swing features or characteristics, e.g., club fitting technology, ball launch angle measurement technology, ball spin rates, etc. Also, individual club head models may include multiple variations, such as variations in the loft angle, lie angle, offset features, weighting characteristics, e.g., draw biased club heads, fade biased club heads, neutrally weighted club heads, etc.
Cup face technology has developed in efforts to maximize the spring-like effect of club faces, using very thin or special beta titanium alloy faces. Titanium heads are typically hollow and constructed from two to as many as six pieces. Most foundries use a separate face plate from the crown, hosel, and sole plate. The faceplate is then welded to the other pieces of the head around the perimeter of the face. The weld is thicker than the areas around it to minimize deflection in the outermost regions of the face while maximizing performance in the center of the face.